


Punch #3

by Kalloway



Series: Punch [3]
Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Still, if he was to play a part, than play he would.
Relationships: Kuja (Final Fantasy IX)/Cloud Strife
Series: Punch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583353
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Punch #3

**Author's Note:**

> For the GuysWithTails ML!

Kuja surveyed the room for a minute, taking in the horridly tacky decorations and the generally uncreative costumes of his fellow party-goers. Not that he'd really wanted to bother with the gathering, but between Zidane and Mikoto, he'd been convinced otherwise.

Of course, it was much like he was on stage, playing a part in an elaborate costume. Though, he pondered, his costume really was nowhere near as spectacular as a few he'd seen thus far.

Still, if he was to play a part, than play he would.

After a moment, he noticed several familiar faces - people he hadn't seen in quite awhile and some he really hadn't wanted to see again. Zidane, Dagger, and even Mikoto had wandered off already, leaving him alone while he looked for something desirable.

It was then that he saw it, or them, more correctly. Three schoolgirls wearing next to no clothing as they lay sprawled across a dark-blue sofa. Well, two of them were sprawled, at least, across the third, who seemed to be averting her eyes as the first two kissed.

For a moment, Kuja pondered why he hadn't worn something that showed off just how beautiful he was, but based on a handful of glances in his direction, his costume was quite enough to do that.

He walked across the room slowly, stopping to grab two plastic cups of punch on his way. From the corner of his eye, he kept watching the third schoolgirl and her reactions to her classmates' behavior. By the time Kuja drew near, her two dark-haired classmates had bounded off, leaving just the blond looking uncomfortable as she glanced warily off towards where a skimpily dressed maid was trying to get a punk rocker to dance.

A couple steps later, Kuja realized exactly who his schoolgirl was and almost started laughing. It was both comedy and tragedy at the same time.

"You had me fooled from across the room," Kuja said as he offered one of the cups of punch to the man on the sofa.

"It's Aerith's fault. Again," he replied, taking the punch. "She's a little too good at what she does."

Kuja laughed and sat down, wrapping his tail up over his legs so that the end twitched ever so slightly just beside the edge of the blond's skirt.

"You've acted before, haven't you, Cloud? It seems you've told me of something," Kuja brought his free hand to his mouth as he thought.

Cloud nodded and attempted to down his punch as quickly as possible. "It's long past."

"I can just imagine a play for you," Kuja said before taking a sip from his cup. "For us... A beautiful maiden who longs for none other than her..."

"Housecat?" Cloud finished, setting his empty glass on the floor beside a handful of others.

Kuja pouted. "You have no sense of whimsy, do you?"

"I'm not going to get in to how I feel about you," Cloud replied bluntly, reaching down to grab at the end of Kuja's tail, which was now just tickling against the side of his thigh. Aerith had definitely gotten him much too short of a skirt.

Kuja frowned and pulled his tail back, tucking it safely on the other side of his body.

"And the show ends, the curtain closes, and the cursed feline sulks away alone."

At that, Cloud grabbed Kuja's cup away and drank the remaining contents himself. "You've had more than enough."

Kuja raised an eyebrow. He wasn't drunk, he was... Then again, acting that part could very well get him what he'd just decided he wanted.

As soon as the plastic cup hit the floor, Kuja scrambled onto Cloud's lap, pushing up Cloud's skirt with one hand.

"Kuja..." Cloud warned, only to be cut off with a kiss that took him a moment to respond to.

It was a bit awkward - after all, Kuja was taller than Cloud, which made their position less than comfortable. And midway through the kiss, Cloud managed to knock Kuja's kitty ears from Kuja's head.

Careful of the feathers Cloud vividly remembered, he ran his hands through Kuja's hair. It felt so different than anything else he could remember. And as Kuja slipped a hand into Cloud's underwear (lacy to match the outfit), Cloud let out an accidental moan that urged Kuja on.

Kuja couldn't help but feel accomplished. Cloud had a history of coldness to him, and definitely not without reason. But this party wasn't about the past. Instead, it was one night of truce. Tomorrow things would be different.

Cloud's hands roamed over the skintight leather covering Kuja's body and Kuja couldn't help but curse the outfit that covered most every inch of his body. But quickly enough, Cloud found the snaps that held it in place and started undoing them.

"Cloud, perhaps we'd best be moving to another location," Kuja suggested as he slid off to the side, sprawled perfectly so his mouth was just inches from Cloud's now very obvious arousal yet blocking that fact from the rest of the room.

Cloud nodded but with Kuja half on him, he made no motion to move. Taking that as a sign to be more persuasive, Kuja pulled Cloud’s erection free of the tiny lace panties and wrapped his lips around it. Cloud groaned, eyes darting around the room to make sure not too many people were watching them. Not that it mattered much.

With far from a few tricks in his repertoire, Kuja teased Cloud's arousal with his tongue, not doing any more than he had to in order to keep Cloud moaning and getting increasingly close to climax. His tail unconsciously lashed behind him until Cloud grabbed it and held it gently, stroking the fur almost absently until he cried out as quietly as he could when orgasm shook his body.

Tucking Cloud's clothing back over his body, Kuja licked his lips and smirked up at Cloud.

"How about a room now?"

Cloud just nodded, releasing Kuja's tail and watching as Kuja slid from the sofa and stretched almost playfully, showing off just how tightly the leather hugged his every curve.

"You need these," Cloud said, bending over to grab the kitty ears after he shakingly stood. His unwitting panty shot wasn't missed by Kuja, who took the opportunity to playfully smack the blond's rear.

Kitty ears in place, Kuja practically pulled Cloud from the room, looking for a place a little more private to take care of his lust.

They ended up in a smaller bedroom, deprived of almost all furnishings but the most important.

Making short work of Kuja's outfit, Cloud was rather amused that Kuja was able to leave his high lace-up black boots on. But instead of Kuja reciprocating, he just pushed Cloud onto the bed and pushed up Cloud's skirt.

"I need to thank Aerith for your costume," Kuja said before pulling off the lace underwear.

"Kuja!" Cloud cried as warm, slick fingers traced his opening. He couldn't help a slight chuckle at what had to be the most ridiculous mage-skill he was aware of, but that was stripped from his lips as Kuja moved forward.

A couple minutes later, Kuja found himself deep within Cloud's body, thrusting quickly and in awe of how delicious the feeling was. He was watching Cloud stroke himself, watching as a few beads of liquid dripped down onto Cloud's plaid skirt.

They came almost at the same time, their pleasured cries mingling together.

"Was that the end of the play?" Cloud asked afterward, as they lay together in a tangle. He had Kuja's tail in his hand again, ruffling the fur in a way that threatened to make Kuja feel like purring.

"Perhaps just the first act," Kuja replied, sure it was still early enough for several shows that evening.


End file.
